The Epidemic Across the Multiverse
Summary The Epidemic Across the Multiverse is a tale that will lead up to the birth of a new universe, and it'll introduce old faces, as well as new ones. This universe is ruled by the Primordial God, Cretura, and this universe among many are like an orb. Should the orb break, then everything ends. There is one being who wants such a thing to happen. Major Protagonists Talin Weapon: '''Keyblade '''Theme: Link to All A Boy from a world within Universe 6 who partook in the last Multiversal Tournament a few years back. He, along with his brother were living peacefully until a rip in the universe formed in the sky. That was a bad omen. So Talin flew up and entered the rip. He was taken to a new area in the lanes between each universe. Evan Weapon: Keyblade Theme: Kratos (ToSDoTNW) Talin's older brother, and a participant in the previous tournament. He had a moment where he went astray, but now, he too was at peace and saw the rip open. He saw Talin fly into it, Evan being the type of man he is, Left Talin to handle it on that end while Evan went to go investigate on his end by resorting to the power of Darkness once more. Flynn Scifo Weapon: Sword and Shield Theme: Chance for a Big Reversal A Knight Commandant that Evan considers a parallel to Talin. Flynn is the Head Referee of the tournaments, as well as one of the thirteen guardians of the multiverse. After attending a council meeting, Flynn was tasked by his superiors to stop Talin and Evan from interfering with the Guardians. Flynn though is keeping an eye on them. Yorobi Weapon: Scales and Claws Theme: A Cunning and cheerful incubus that attends to a supernatural school. His world was in the same situation as the others. However monsters rained down from the portals in Yorobi's world. While trying to fight them off, Yorobi was sucked into the portal, it was there that he saw one of his closest friends, Talin. . Past Talin Weapon: Sword Theme: This Talin is from the past. Unlike his future self who is a Law abiding and heroic knight, This Talin is more like a vigilante. He and his brother, Evan are from 5 years in the past. He was minding his own business until a rip in the universe formed. He, his brother and his childhood friend Brooke investigated and were dragged into the future. Now Talin has met his future self and was disgusted that He'd become a Knight within an organization he once fought against. He though stayed close since he wanted to return home, and to stop this universal threat. Major Antagonists Raikiri Weapon: Keyblade Theme: N's Castle Battle Theme: Hopes and Dreams Raikiri is one of the reformed villains from two tournaments ago. He had a relapse though. He fell back into his evil ways. He traveled into the future to where the universe ended, and went to the center of the soon to be universe, Exitium. He then saw two orbs, An Orb of Darkness, and an Orb of Light, The very hearts of Exitium. Raikiri took the Orb of Light and infused himself with it, essentially becoming the universe. The Orb was too great though and actually absorbed Raikiri. He was now trapped within the orb. To do his bidding, he reached out to the world where Towa is from and recruited her into working for him, under the impression that the Demon Realm will be reborn. . Towa Weapon: Staff Theme: Towa Battle Theme: Towa A Scientific and Cunning Witch, She hails from the Demon Realm. She meets up with her superior and is ordered to destroy the multiverse. To do this, She has her creations, brainwash powerful fighters throughout the universes and make them fight for The Demonic Brotherhood of Evil Past Evan Weapon: Sword | Darkness Theme: Kratos (ToS) Battle Theme: Nefertiti | Soul World (Final Battle against Past Talin) This Evan is from the past, same with The Past Talin. Though unlike his future self that returned to fighting alongside Talin, This Evan is still evil. He was recruited by Towa to get people to fight for the Demonic Brotherhood. He was under the impression that if he helped them, then he and his brother can return home. . Casey Weapon: Pyrokinesis Theme: Tragic Decision Battle Theme(s): Ultra Recon Squad | Towa | Ultra Necrozma (Final Battle) Casey is an artificial life form, created by Towa to brainwash powerful fighters throughout the multiverse and make them fight for The Demonic Brotherhood of Evil. He and his twin are just mere pawns though. Throughout the story, He, along with his twin brother, Naoki, team up with Yukio and Blight as they for the group known as The Coven. Naoki Weapon: Umbrakinesis Theme Tragic Decision Battle theme(s): Ultra Recon Squad | Towa | Ultra Necrozma (Final Battle) Naoki is an artificial life form, created by Towa to brainwash powerful fighters throughout the multiverse and make them fight for The Demonic Brotherhood of Evil. He and his twin are just mere pawns though. Throughout the story, He, along with his twin brother, Casey, team up with Yukio and Blight as they for the group known as The Coven. Bishamonten Weapon: Regalia Theme: Roar of a God Battle Theme: Misogi A Fierce and Deadly War God. In her world, she smites all evil. She takes in lost spirits and gives them a name, which binds them to her so she can let them live peacefully. She though was ambushed by an outsider from another world, It was Towa herself. Towa saw the power Bishamon had and shot her with a blast of dark energy. In Bishamon's world though, it blights the god. Towa then used her dark magic to take control of Bishamon. Just as Bishamon was about to lose control, she made one of her Regalia, Kazuma, revert to human form so he can flee, in which he did. Yukio Weapon: Melanokinesis, Melanokinetic Claws Theme: Thirteenth Discretion Battle Theme: Battle 1 | Battle 2 Yukio is the cruel and uncaring leader of The Coven, He often serves as an enigma for a majority of the story. This causes those affiliated with him to constantly contemplate the anti-hero's wants, desires, and intentions, and even his true self, as seen when Talin starts to believe he is his long-lost childhood best friend and when Evan questions Yukio's true purposes during the Universe Evacuation. He is willing to do whatever it takes in order to attain victory, as seen by his shameless Fighting Tactics. He is confident, and sometimes even overconfident, in his abilities, not even the least bit intimidated by any opponent. Yukio is also very cunning, able to trick opponents easily and lead others into tempting situations when attempting to convert someone over to his cause, as seen when he first shows Blight "true power." He is also unafraid to make threats or even take hostages, as seen when Yukio threatens Evan with Evan's sons' lives. Devon "Blight" Weapon: Violet Pyrokinesis Theme: Thirteenth Discretion Battle Theme: Struggle Away Devon is a gifted fighter who was brought into The Coven, a sub group within the Demonic Brotherhood of Evil. Blight studies life forms and is looking for a way to enhance oneself using Dark Magic. As second in command of the Coven, He shares the same beliefs as Yukio and follows him wherever he goes. In the story, He meets with Talin and often plays mind games with him in an attempt to make him join their cause. Supporting Characters Category:Stories